Pain and comfort
by stranger001
Summary: My second story... Hermione tries to comfort Harry for the loss of his godfather but is not exactly about just that-- How can you save him? You ask yourself, how con you make him forget about all the pain he is feeling right now-- Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

You see him walking like a ghost, mourning for the loss of his loved ones and you wish you can take all the pain away from him… but there is nothing you can do, you know his life is not even near normal… no parents, family dead, and now his godfather is dead too. And you ask yourself what can you do to make him feel better. Is there a way to give him just a little happiness? If only for a moment, to make him realize that not all the people that loved him is gone, that you are still here and that you'll love him no matter what, but you can't tell him that, you can't do that to him, he'll try to push you away, you know that, he'll say something stupid like not deserving love or not knowing love at all.

So you sit and watch him as he climbs the stairs to his bedroom to "rest" he says but everyone knows he can't have a good sleep… nightmares hunt him, shadows of the ones he loved and lost, ghosts of the others who he never knew but still lost, and, of course, nightmares about the few people he has left... that in the end forget about him, in his mind you know he is saying that everybody thinks he is not worthy and while some may think that way there are others like yourself that still trust him… forgive him, even though he's done nothing in order to forgive him, and yes love him like you do, like you've always have, like you always will.

How can you save him? You ask yourself, how con you make him forget about all the pain he is feeling right now, how can you make him feel loved. You stand up and climb the stairs to see him, just to see him, that's the only thing on your mind right now, you need to see him and do something, anything for him.

You open the door and you find him lying on his bed with his eyes closed yet you know he is not asleep. You know he knows you are here, and because he doesn't say a thing you sit on his bed and watch him, not daring to say a word, trying to calm your breathing and also your heart which is beating really fast.

He is so young you realize as you watch his face, memorizing every feature, every line, every flaw… and yet he has fought and faced so many things… once again you feel that pride and devotion for him, you admire him because he is still alive, he is still breathing, and he is still fighting, he doesn't want any of this, he wants to be a simple boy, that plays with his friends and has no care for what is happening all around the world. You know he doesn't want to be in war, he doesn't want to see his friends die, or being tortured, that's why he is mourning alone, he wants people to leave him alone…

Finally you crack a smile, because you know that he is wasting his time if he thinks that by doing this he is going to keep them out of harm. Of one thing you are certain, you are never ever going to leave him, he is your world right now and has been for the last few years, back when you met him you were friendless, and then after he saved your life you knew that you were going to follow him everywhere, he was your reason to live, he is the reason you wake up every morning, just seeing him greet you, a simple hello can make you feel so good, can make your heart feel so… there are no words, it's simple, you just love him and he's going to have to deal with it.

"I guess you were right after all… I do have a saving people thing".

You get startled by his voice, but not because he is talking to you but because of what he says to you, that's what you told him, you remember.

"I'm sorry", you say, because you don't know what else to say, what can you say after all?

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it in a bad way, it's one of your best qualities actually, you tell me the truth, you don't go dancing around the subject, but you tell me the truth. That's one of the reasons I care about you more than anybody else, so don't be sorry". He is staring at you when he talks.

You know that he is making just small talk, but when he said that he cares about you more than anybody else, you start to think that maybe, just maybe he returns your feelings. Hope, that's what is driving you now, that stupid hope that he might love you, and you that this is it, this is the moment to say what is needed to be said, but he is not going to talk. It's up to you now, is your turn to be the bravest now.

"I know what you are trying to do", when you see that he is about to say something you continue without hesitating, "it's not going to work, maybe with other people, but not with me, never with me, I'm not going to leave you and pretend that all those years we've been friends, best friends, didn't happen, I'm not going to abandon you to your luck in the middle of a war because of some stupid idea you have in your mind that I'm going to be in danger".

"Lets face it I'm already in danger, I'm one of the things he despises most Harry, you can complain all you want to but the fact is that I'm staying with you, by your side, wether you like it or not".

You never break eye contact; you know that he is going to notice if you show a little bit of fear, you know that during the whole speech you have to stay calm and show him that it's your final decision, and you think you've done it on an excellent way.

"I always knew that there was no way I could ever fool you", he pauses for a moment and sighs, "You have always been there for me, since the beginning, trough all our adventures you've been always there, solving all the mysteries, using all your knowledge to help me, and know that I have lost someone so important you are still there, I can see things in a better way now, I know there are many things to come yet, times way darker than before are coming".

"I..." he starts to get nervous you see, "I need you, all this time you were the only one to be there for me, even when nobody else believed in me, you never once questioned me, you trusted me in every possible way, for all of that I thank you". He pauses and the look on his face is so… passionate you think.

"I can not lose you Hermione, you hear me? I can not lose you" he is breathing heavily now. "You give reason to my life, my best friend; you have to promise me that you'll be careful, because I couldn't stand to see you fell again. Don't scare me in that way again, please"

You move next to him and hug him feeling his hot tears on your shoulder and you start crying, because you can feel his pain. It's about time he cried you think, and start rocking him while both of you cry, for everything that happened, for every loss, for every nightmare, for everything you cry.

Once you are both calm, you notice that you are both really tired… How many hours have passed since you came here? You don't know, then his voice interrupts your thinking.

"Maybe we should get some sleep" He says and you agree with him because it has been a really emotional afternoon, but you want to stay close to him, you don't want to leave his side, and you are so embarrassed to ask him if you can stay that you don't know what to do.

"Hey, what is it?" he asks, he must have noticed your nervousness, "It's just", you start and stumble upon the first words but you continue, "I don't want you to be alone, and I don't want to be alone either".

You can see that his eyes widened, but there is something in his eyes… could it be? Happiness? Could it be that? As soon as this thought enters your mind you feel warm all over your body and instead of trying not to get your hopes up you let them fill you, and you look at him silently asking him if it was alright for you to stay the night in here with him.

After what seemed like hours he nods and tells you to stand up while he cleans the bed and then, "you should go get your things because it'll be really uncomfortable to sleep in that", he says pointing to your school clothes. You nod and in ten minutes you meet him in his room again but with your nightgown on now.

You see him blush and you can't help but do it too because you are going to share the same bed now. He climbs to one side and invites you to go in to the bed. Once you are there he pulls the covers up and you are both looking at the ceiling without moving. And you think that if this going to work you need to do something.

Without thinking you turn to look at him and in one daring motion you let your head rest on his shoulder and your right arm goes to stay across his chest. He is still not moving when you are done, but eventually he relaxes and hugs you to him with his arm which is under you and with his other holds you by your waist. This is the first time you've ever been so close to a boy in all your life, but this you realize, as you cuddle a little more closer with him, feels so nice and so right that all you do is smile and with a whisper say goodnight to him. And as you start to enter the world of dreams you hear his "Goodnight 'Mione" and your smile grows. Then you are both asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I started writing this and I hope you like it, this is going to be in progress because I have to study now hehe, but if I get enough reviews I'll probably continue writing and adding more chapters, just tell what you think and if you like it, remeber it's just my second fic ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is the second chapter... if it's not good then... well I'll try and do better hehe, but well, just let me now what you think!!

* * *

The morning light awakes you and you find yourself on a pretty interesting position curled on your side with something hard behind you, feeling two hands in your stomach which thankfully covered still by your nightgown. But those things don't bother you, because you like to feel his chest on your back and his hands on your belly, or his head so near yours you wonder how can he sleep with your hair all covering his face like that. Trying not to make any noise and not disturb his sleep you manage to turn around and face him, now with his hands on your back, which the moment you turned brought you closer to him, but still you get a good view of his face while he sleeps.

It's amazing to watch him sleep you realize, as you stare at him with the same intensity as yesterday, and you thought that seeing that face with his eyes opened was incredible… now you know that watching him while he sleeps is even better, because now he is relaxed, calm, and you find yourself at ease too because he just makes feel happy and even if he doesn't know, he makes you feel loved.

Then you start thinking about ways to make him, not forget, but move on from the loss of his godfather, he won't take your love straight away because he is hurting a lot right now, so a relationship is out of the question you think with a sad sigh, but then you brighten because you know that that's just for now, maybe later he'll let you comfort him in another way, a more intimate way.

How to heal him? But the answer is simple… _I just have to show him I care; I just have to love him… _Then maybe he'll recover, then maybe he'll open his eyes and see what exactly is in front of him, see all the things you can give him. You just have to hope he'll let you in once all of this is over.

Just then your train of thoughts is interrupted by him moving and blinking, and you stiffen a little waiting for his reaction, because you are fairly certain that he's never awoken next to a girl before and with the way he is holding you, you just know he whatever is going to happen is going to be awkward.

Immediately his eyes shot open and you get entranced by the deep emerald that looks at you, with the morning lights upon them, you find it difficult to breathe. They stare at you in confusion for a moment before you see that he started remembering what happened last night and why you are sleeping next to him. Ever so slowly and with a notorious blush in his cheeks he removes his arms from your waist and you feel disappointed but you chastise yourself… you understand his reaction, it's way to soon, yet.

You roll onto your back and extend your hand to grab his glasses and give them to him so he can look at you properly. He murmurs a thank you to you while he rubs his eyes and puts his glasses on.

He shuts his eyes and sighs and you wonder what's going on inside his head. Then he opens his eyes and looks at you with an intensity that takes your breath away for a moment, then… "Thank you Hermione, last night was the best night sleep I have ever had, and that was thanks to you." He sighs and continues. "But not only for that… what you said to me yesterday was something I needed to hear even though I didn't realize it, knowing you'll be by my side it's… I don't have enough words to describe what I'm feeling… Thank you 'Mione… Thank you… and you better get used to hear that from me, because you deserve it and much more".

He pauses for a moment… "I guess some part of me will always feel guilty about what happened to him, about what I did, the decisions I took, but I can't let guilt consume me, and I think that eventually I'll be okay".

You can do nothing but get close to him and wrap him in a hug and putting you head on his chest. There are still a lot of things to do and he is not cured yet, but judging by the way he talked and by the things he said you know that a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and you can only sigh with relief.

"Mmmm, so… think we should go and eat some breakfast?" You suggest. "Then maybe we could walk around the lake for a bit, what do you think?" You said the last part while watching out the window and knowing it was going to be a sunny Sunday, perfect for a walk.

"Yeah, yeah I'd really like that, meet you in the Common Room in about… half an hour?" He asks and you nod happily, then you give him a little kiss in the cheek and after climbing out of the bet you make your way to the door and give him one last look, noticing he is still looking at you with a slightly dazed expression, and stifling a giggle you exit the boy's dormitories.

After a relaxing shower, during which there was nothing else in your mind but a certain someone with green eyes, you put your jeans on and a nice looking blouse too. After leaving the girl's dormitories and descending the stairs to the Common Room you see him sitting on the couch facing the fire with a calm look on his face.

"Hi, ready to go?" You say to him.

He turns around and after a few seconds says "Yeah, let's go".

The walk to the Great Hall is a quiet one but without and awkwardness, it's a nice kind of silence, you took his hand in yours after a moment and he looks at you but says nothing and instead squeezes your small hand. Just before entering the Great Hall both of you drop each other hands and go without looking at other people, then you take your places next to each other at the Gryffindor table.

After a good breakfast you both go to the lake and, as promised, have a nice walk together. While walking and talking about the exams among other things you remember not so long ago when the two of you did this, back when nobody believed him about the Triwizard Tournament, and you realize that this little chats and just spending some alone time with him is something you have missed dearly without even knowing.

"Anyway" He starts, and you turn your head to look at him because he has stopped walking. "I want you to be extra careful this summer Hermione, we don't know what is planning Voldemort, but just in case, be really careful, I don't want anything to happen to you, okay?"

"Okay, but only if you take care of yourself also, I don't want you to get hurt". You reply looking right into his eyes.

Then he smiles and says "Don't worry, I will".

You smile also and close your eyes, savouring the moment. Then something that completely caughts you out of guard happens… He hugs you, his head on your shoulder and yours in his chest. You feel warm all over but not only because your secret crush is hugging you, no, it's because he has never ever initiated a hug or something like that. You feel so happy for him, he is finally recovering, small things yes but you know he is on the right path… sighing you think _Darker times are coming but even then there is still enough time for some good moments._

You part and then he leads the way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. After a little while you find yourself entering the portrait after he said the password to it. You see Ron sitting by the window and the three of you start talking for a little while before the two boys start playing a game of chess which is going to be another win for the redhead of course.

After everyone went to bed you find yourself on the couch next to Harry, in front of the fireplace and after a moment you say to him. "Harry… er… mm… ah".

He looks at you in a funny way because Hermione Granger has just not been able to form any words.

After taking a deep breath you continue.

"Would you like to spend part of the summer with me?" You ask him rather shyly.

He blinks as if not really believing what you've just asked him, but after a few seconds he says with a grin "Yeah, I'd really like that 'Mione, but are you sure your parents will agree to me staying there?"

With a big grin on your face you nod. "Yes, you leave that to me" Then you hug him with so much force he finds it difficult to breath.

"Oh Harry, we are going to have so much fun in my house I just know it. And you can finish your homework on time of course, then there are lots of books we can read together, and then I have a pool where we can swim and relax, then there are lots of places to go near my house… Oh! It's going to be so much fun Harry!"

You watch him and he is smiling broadly too, there is also amusement in his eyes, after all you've just spoken all of that non stopping.

After wishing goodnight to him and giving him yet another kiss in the cheek you leave for your room with a grin that just won't come out of your face. With a happy sigh and a little giggle you find yourself slowly giving into sleep thinking about the wonderful time that you are going to have with Harry throughout the summer.

The days passed and then you find yourself next to Harry in King's Cross Station saying goodbye to Ron and his family.

"I'll see you in a few days Harry, my parents and I are going to go and get you, okay?"

"Thanks 'Mione, I'll be waiting". He smiles at you one more time before going over to where his uncle was waiting.

Then you turn around and spot your parents. After hugging and kissing both of them you step into the car and sit back wondering ways of telling them about Harry coming over and staying for part of the summer… well at least it's long ride.

* * *

I'll update as soon as I get ideas on how to continue this story... See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Well! here it is the third chapter!! Finally! I didn't have enought time to do this because all week I've been worried about university stuff :S:S. But well hope you like it and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked outside her bedroom window, it was raining and it looked like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. Her mood certainly matched the weather. It had been a week since she'd last seen Harry but she already missed him like hell. While part of her was really looking forward to spending the summer with him and just being able to see him, there was still a nervous feeling about how was he doing and in what state would she find him in when they meet.

She sighed again thinking about all the progress he had made back in Hogwarts. He opened up to her about his feelings. And that hug _Oh that hug_, she thought dreamily, or just any contact initiated by him was really amazing, and she hoped against hope that he'll spend nice days without guilt and without his relatives annoying him.

------------------------------------

The nightmares just didn't seem to stop; no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault or thinking about what Hermione said to him, there just wasn't a way to end them. All the time, there was this voice inside his head that kept repeating over and over _It was your fault… you're weak… _and then that last part, the thing that he never told anyone, only one line, just at the end of the dream, just when Sirius fell, just when Hermione fell… _Neither can live while the other survives._

The prophesy, the one thing he had kept to himself… victim or murderer, kill or be killed, sometimes he felt like running away from the troubles, find some place to stay and be another person, but as quickly as the idea came to his mind it went away, he knew he could never abandon his friends, besides Voldemort would just find him anyway.

He gasped as another wave of pain made his way into his forehead, after every nightmare he always woke up with pulsating pain on his scar. As the days passed he couldn't wait to get away from his relatives and spend the summer with his best friend. Sleep was a really difficult task and while he was really tired he didn't want to go to sleep, just watching Sirius die was enough, but seeing it every day over and over was horrible.

At the end his body gave up and he went to sleep, he was so tired that all he wanted was to lie in bed and dream of nothing, but he knew it wasn't possible, and as his mind drifted of to sleep he prepared himself for another bad dream, he prepared himself to see Sirius die, and to see Hermione fall.

-------------------------------

Hermione was in a really good mood; today was the day that she'll finally see Harry. She felt like singing as she got into the shower and she couldn't help but remember when she told her parents about him coming to their house and spending the summer with them.

"_So Hermione, we were hoping to go on a trip or something, we've really missed you love". Said Hermione's mum._

They were already eating dinner when the conversation took place.

_Hermione looked nervously at her mum not really knowing how to respond to that and thinking it was going to be really difficult to make them accept, and she understood, they haven't seen their daughter in a long time, and they wanted to catch up and just spend time as a family._

"_Well mum" started Hermione with just a hint of nervousness "I was kind of hoping, if you two don't mind, that you'll let one of my friends to stay here and spend the summer with us"._

_The look on both her parents were of surprise, even though they knew that she had two best friends they never thought that she'll want to spend a summer with one of them, and besides she'd never had a friend staying at their house either._

_Hermione continued "It's Harry mum, remember I told you about him and how horrible his relatives treat him? I just wanted to spend the summer with him and try and cheer him up because he's had a really bad year" She stopped and thought about what she was going to say and how will Harry take it when he finds out but she didn't see another way. "His godfather died and he was really depressed at the end of the year, and... and, he just seemed to be recovering when I talked to him, I just want him to have a nice summer for a change" Said Hermione with her gaze on her plate._

_Her parents were quite shocked at the news but at the end they agreed and she was smiling all day long at the thought of Harry spending the summer with her and, secretly, hoping that, maybe, just maybe he'll finally see what's right in front of him. Not really knowing and almost jumping the stairs toward her room she didn't see the frown on her fathers face or the knowing smile on her mothers face._

The ride to Privet drive was a quiet one with Jake, Hermione's father, wearing a sad face which he tried to cover up with no success and Hermione wondered what was that all about. But the other thing that kept her distracted was those knowing glances and those wide grins that her mother had whenever she spotted Hermione looking outside the window with a longing face.

If Hermione was honest with herself it really bothered her that her mother seemed to know something that she didn't know. But she decided that it could wait until Harry was on her house. Right now all that was left on her mind was Harry and his emerald eyes… and his body… and she managed to stop that train of thought because her mothers grin appeared once again and she tried to think about something else because she was sure that all her face was red from those not so friendly thoughts about her best friend.

Without even noticing she was standing in front of the Dursley's front door and she rang the doorbell and stood there waiting.

Meanwhile Harry was really tired but nonetheless happy because today was the day Hermione will pick him up and he'll start what in his opinion will be the best summer of all his life. All his things were packed and he was sitting in the living room with his aunt and uncle on one of the couches, both of them with angry looks on their faces.

Just then the doorbell rang and he smiled in anticipation as he made his way to the door saying goodbye to his relatives who, he noticed, responded with just a shrug and a nod, still with frowns in both their faces.

The sight that greeted him sent butterflies to his stomach. It was Hermione, but she looked different, and even thought it was only a short time since he'd last seen her there was something in him that felt really happy and glad to see her, he didn't know why he felt like this but he decided to push that thought away and focus on the big hug he was receiving and the big smile on her face just as she said "Oh Harry, it's so good to see you. C'mon mum and dad are waiting, here let me carry Hedwig's cage for you". She said and he managed to control his goofy grin just as he replied "Thanks, it's nice to see you too 'Mione" and blushing a little added "you look really good, by the way".

The big smile and the pink on her cheeks were reward enough for him as they both made their way to Hermione's father car. After a quick greeting in which Hermione introduced her parents to Harry they all got into the car and started to make their way to her house.

It wasn't a short trip so Harry decided to take a nap and because Hermione was holding his hand in hers he wasn't really worried about nightmares. She watched him as he slept and while doing that she noticed the big bags under his eyes and wondered if he was having nightmares or something like that, all her concern must have been showing in her face because her mother watched her with a worried look at which Hermione just responded with a glance at Harry and she just got a nod for an answer.

Harry awoke sometime later, Hermione was shaking him because they were already on her house and as he looked at her worried yet happy face, he felt ten times better already, just knowing someone actually cared for him enough to look at him like that almost brought tears to his eyes. He got of the car and followed Hermione into the house after a quick talk with her parents in which they told him that they will call him for lunch once it was ready.

After dropping all of his things on the guest room which was next to Hermione's room he went to eat lunch with Hermione and her parents.

Hermione decided that today was not the day to ask questions and instead she took the opportunity to relax and watch a little of television next to Harry who she noticed was still quite tired, but she told herself _He is here now, there is no need to rush, tomorrow I'll ask him, yes tomorrow_. And with that thought she managed to survive the rest of the day.

Harry decided to go to sleep early as he was still tired and after a quick goodnight to Hermione's parents and a hug to Hermione, this one initiated by him, he left towards his room not noticing the dreamy look she was wearing.

As he started to enter the land of dreams he wished for a night without any nightmares and while thinking about Hermione and all the fun he was going to have with her during the summer, he drifted of to sleep with a big smile on his face. It was time to begin his real healing… it was time to start recovering.

* * *

Well that's it what do you think? I'll try and update soon, see you... when I see you. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**So... another chapter :P, it took a long time :S, sorry I've started university and it really sucks... XD well enjoy! (I hope)**

* * *

_You can't save them._

That was the last thing that Voldemort said to Harry in his nightmare.

Harry was sitting on his bed, his shoulders trembled as he panted, sweat running all over his body and his scar hurt like hell.

But he refused to scream. It'll go away, that's what he always told himself, he would bear them, suffer them silently. It was all he could do.

Several minutes later, when his breathing was normal and he stopped panting, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen, all the while thanking god that he didn't scream in his nightmare as he was sure that if he had, he would have woken up Hermione and her parents.

After drinking some water he sat on a chair and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

It was better this way, he thought, he knew that Hermione and all of his friends will support him in what he was meant to do and he'd allow it, but only until some point, the rest was up to him, he couldn't bear the thought of another one of his friends injured or worse, dead.

So he will suffer alone, he will bear with the pain alone, it wasn't easy, but it was the right thing to do, they didn't need to know about the prophesy, they didn't need that weight on their shoulders. Things will stay the way they are and it was for the best, or at least he thought it was.

After drinking more water, he returned to bed and wondered about what happened after Sirius was murdered and throughout this summer.

If he was honest with himself he'll admit that maybe he was starting to depend a little too much on Hermione to keep him sane.

She was his rock. She got him to express his feelings and see that there was still hope, that he should keep fighting. She kept him alive.

And she made him happy, he didn't know why but every time she smiled at him or hugged him, it always gave him a funny feeling and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face whenever any of those things happened.

He looked around the room and couldn't remember ever been this happy, maybe he deserved a break, maybe he deserved the smile his face was showing now, yet he knew this feeling was only going to last for a little while. Reality was going to hit him soon and he knew it.

With a sigh he rolled on to his side, and went back to sleep. Maybe the nightmares will stop even for a few hours, just enough to let him rest, enough to keep a little hope in his heart of a future, maybe enough to make him live at least until he faced his destiny, until he faced his death.

Hermione woke up early in the morning as always, and went downstairs to find that her parents were already eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Good morning dad, morning mum". She greeted them with a kiss on their cheeks.

"Is Harry up yet?" She asked trying and failing to control the eagerness she felt at the thought of spending the day with him, which didn't pass by her mother who smiled at her with a knowing look on her eyes. "Not yet love, why don't you try and wake him up so the two of you can eat breakfast together". She talked, emphasizing the last part. Not paying attention to the frown on her husbands face. Something that Hermione didn't fail to notice.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Hermione asked, while trying to forget the fact that perhaps her mother knew of her fancying Harry.

"Nothing love, just tired" Her father replied while giving her a small fake smile.

"Well then… I'll go wake Harry then, I'm sure he'll be hungry". And with that she went to exit the kitchen when a call from her mother made her stopped and turned to see a wide smile on her face.

"No funny business love, just wake him up and tell him that breakfast is ready".

With a red face she nodded too shocked to even think of a reply. As she hurried up the stairs she thought she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Shaking her head and trying to get a clear thought once again into her brain she kept walking until she found the door to the bedroom where Harry was sleeping in.

As she reached for the door… just a second before she opened the door, a thought appeared in her head, a thought that brought back that blasted blush she had just some minutes ago.

_What if…? What if Harry is sleeping in there…? What if Harry is sleeping in there naked?_

She knew, of course that maybe it was a silly thing to think, but maybe it was a habit of his when he slept in a room on his own. Or maybe he just slept without a top. Either way she knew that knocking and calling him from outside was the other option. But try as she might, she just couldn't do it, she wanted, she really wanted to se Harry sleeping, especially if he wasn't wearing too much clothes, she added with a smirk.

With her Gryffindor courage she opened the door, and hurried inside the bedroom, the smile she was wearing just moments ago fell from her face at the sight of her best friend. Her breathing started to come faster, and her heart almost broke at the anguish look on his handsome face, he was sweating all over and she could see it clearly, he wasn't wearing a shirt but non of that really mattered, he was shaking his head and it was all clear to her, his worn appearance… he was having nightmares again and if she guessed correctly they were probably worse than before. She approached the bed as quickly as she could and then sat right next to him.

With tears on her eyes she managed to get his head on her lap and started massaging his scalp, from time to time she let her hands touch his scar and he seemed to relax a little so she kept doing it.

After a while he seemed to have calmed down a little, but she never stopped touching him, her hands never stopping the magic she was performing on his head.

Harry was having an awful nightmare, they were killing her, torturing her, as if she was nothing, he watched as she was laying on the ground screaming in pain from all the curses they were throwing at her, just when they were about to give her that last curse, he started to feel a little better, not knowing how but he found himself feeling better, he was in a room in the middle of it, looking to his right he saw her, and she was smiling at him, as if nothing happened, as if she wasn't being tortured moments ago… then it went away as he started to wake up.

With groggy eyes he received the shock of his life when his eyes fell upon Hermione's face, with her eyes closed, then he felt her tiny hands massaging his head, she was doing it so well that even when he was still sleepy he still couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

At that sound Hermione opened her eyes and if she was shocked to find him awake she didn't show any of it, instead she gave him a small smile, stopped what she was doing and gestured to him to lift his head, as he did that and sat up on his bed, she was already standing, and to his surprise she sat right next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head in his chest. He couldn't think of anything else to do so he wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

"You could have to told me, you know". He didn't need to think twice to know what she was talking about, he sighed and gave the only answer he had on his mind.

"I didn't want you to get worried, you've already done enough for me, especially the last few weeks in Hogwarts".

Hermione let go of him then and gave him a hard look. "You don't have to hide anything from me Harry; I'll do everything in me to help you, that's what I'm here for. You are the most important thing in my life right now. And, after what we went trough those few weeks… I thought you knew, I thought you knew just how much I care for you and that I'll do anything to help you".

"I know, I know Hermione, but it doesn't mean that I'm happy about that, I wish you didn't worry that much over me, besides these nightmares happen all the time". He sighed. "There are some things I have to endure on my own; I don't want you to be in danger because I couldn't be brave enough to fight my own fights".

Hermione looked at him shocked and a hurt, he actually wanted her to stop worrying about him, as if she ever could. She knew that, because of his childhood and all the things he had been trough, maybe he thought nobody would care about him, that he wasn't worth the trouble.

With a smile she said. "Don't say stupid things like that Harry, I know that a lot has happened so far, and maybe it'll get worse, but I'm your friend, I'm your best friend. I'll never leave your side so don't ever think like that again, you hear me?" She ended with a stern voice.

"Share your burden with me Harry, remember that I'm here for you… I'll always be here for you". With that she kissed him on the cheek, lingering just a little bit and said.

"My parents are waiting in the kitchen, get dressed and I'll me you there so we can plan what we are going to do today, ok?" After saying that she went to the door and opened it giving him a last look before she closed it and went to see her parents.

Harry, blushing a little when he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, touched the cheek where Hermione had kissed him and was startled as that strange feeling came to him once again. That strange thing that always happened whenever he thought of her and that happened also the first time he saw her after been with the Dursley's. He opened the door to his bathroom and had a fast shower all the while thinking about her and all the things she said, he couldn't help but remember all the times she comforted him, especially lately, looking at his reflection he imagined her face and how beautiful she looked this morning.

Then, just a second after he thought that, his eyes opened like a flash, his eyes were wide as saucers. Right now there was only one thing that kept repeating in his mind.

_I fancy Hermione__! I fancy Hermione, my best friend and I fancy her._

_God… what the bloody hell am I going to do now._

* * *

_MMMM, what is going to happen next??? I don't know... HAHA XD see you when I see you! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! :P**_


End file.
